How To Talk To The Devil
Jeder hat sich wenigstens schon einmal darüber Gedanken gemacht, ob das was wir sehen alles ist. Gibt es nicht doch noch mehr? Eine weitere, mit Intelligenz gesegnete Präsenz auf dieser doch so kleinen Welt? Der erste Gedanke, der dabei aufkommt ist Gott und seine kleinen Himmelssoldaten. Doch hat euch Gott jemals geantwortet? Oder hat überhaupt jemals einer seiner Sekretäre euch wenigstens in die Warteschleife gesetzt? Nein. Der liebe Herr und seine Engel sind zu beschäftigt, um unsere Fragen zu beantworten. Also wieso es nicht mit der gegnerischen Seite versuchen? Jetzt kommt bestimmt der ganze Moralquatsch an. Nur um eins klarzustellen: Hierbei verbündet ihr euch nicht miteinander oder knüpft einander Freundschaftsbändchen. Seht es als einfaches Frage-Antwort-Spiel an. Ihr stellt eine Frage, ihr kriegt eine Antwort. Ob sie der Wahrheit entspricht ist eine andere Sache. Dann wiederrum, heutzutage muss man so ziemlich alles hinterfragen, was man so auf den Straßen, im Fernsehen oder im Internet hört. Was wird unbedingt gebraucht? * Stein- bzw. Erdsalz. 'Mit anderen Worten: Stinknormales Kochsalz. Und ich meine dabei keine Teelöffel voll sondern am besten eine bis zwei ganze Packungen. Zu viel schadet nie. * '''6 Kerzen. '''Vorzugsweise größere und dickere, damit sie euch nicht so schnell abbrennen. Form egal, Hauptsache es brennt. * '''Stabfeuerzeug. '''Ein normales Feuerzeug oder Streichhölzer tun es auch, sind jedoch unkonventioneller. * '''Eine Dose Sprühfarbe. '''Du weißt schon, dieses Zeug welches die coolen Kids für ihre Graffitis nutzen. Kreide würde auch gehen, jedoch unsicherer. * '''Ein Spiegel. '''Er sollte so groß sein, dass du dich selbst komplett darin sehen kannst. Mach ihn vorher noch sauber, wäre doch peinlich wenn dein Besuch später die ganzen Fingerabdrücke sehen kann. * '''Eine Puppe. '''Yup, richtig gelesen. Natürlich keine Clownspuppe (obwohl du die sicherlich auch verwenden könntest, aber seien wir ehrlich: Willst du das?). Eine einfache Kinderpuppe reicht aus, wichtig es bloß, dass es kein Stofftier sein darf. Es wäre beleidigend. * '''Nadel und roten Faden. '''Wieso rot? Nach langandauernder Research habe ich herausgefunden, dass Rot den größtmöglichen Schutz gegen negative Magie aufweist. Dementsprechend kannst du dich auch mit roten Kerzen und Sprühfarbe rüsten. Unbedingt notwendig ist es nicht. Bloß muss der Faden rot sein, wieso später. * '''Weihrauch oder Myrre. '''Am besten in Räucherstäbchen-Format. Heutzutage findet man sowas in Drogerien, Apotheken aber auch im Internet für nur einige Euros. * '''Lippenstift. '''Und nein, wir machen uns nicht für unseren Besuch schick. * '''Weihwasser. '''Danach könnt ihr an jeder Kirche fragen. Bloß sagt dem armen Priester nicht wofür ihr es braucht, sonst kriegt er noch ein Herzkasper. Was wird ''eventuell gebraucht? * '''Taschenlampe. '''Je nachdem wo du deine Lokation hast, bräuchtest du etwas extra Licht. Ich glaube nicht, dass du sonst so gerne im Dunkeln tappen würdest, oder? * '''Snacks und Drinks. '''Hey, die ganze Vorbereitung kann nun mal etwas hungrig machen! Niemand wird euch wegen einer offenen Tüte Chips verurteilen. Räumt es bloß später weg, wenn ihr mit dem Ritual anfängt. Ihr wisst schon, erster Eindruck und so. * '''Blätter und Stifte. '''Ihr könnt euch schon vorher einige Frage aufschreiben, damit ihr sie später bei der ganzen Aufregung nicht vergesst. Dasselbe gilt auch für die Antworten. * '''Angelika-Wurzel und ein Stück Stoff. Für weiteren Schutz könnt ihr euch, falls ihr wollt, ein Schutzamulett zusammenflicken. Ihr legt einfach die Wurzel (ihr findet sie in jeder Apotheke für knapp 5€/100g) auf den Stoff und bindet ihn oben zu einem kleinen Beutel zusammen. Mit beiden Bandlängen könnt ihr ein Halsband machen und es so zu eurem Schutz tragen. Was wird nicht gebraucht? * Respektlosigkeit. '''Ernsthaft, ich rate es euch ab einen auf dicke Hose zu machen. Es tut mir ja Leid, dass im Moment alles in deinem Leben etwas aus den Rudern läuft, aber deshalb solltest du wirklich nicht so schnippisch und vorlaut den Teufel anmachen. * '''Sarkasmus. '''Du redest praktisch mit dem König der Zyniker. Glaub mir, keine gute Idee. * '''Eine zweite Person. '''Dies hier ist eine Ein-Mann-Show. Dein herzallerliebster Sidekick muss leider zu Hause bleiben. * '''Vorgetäuschte Freundlichkeit. Mal ehrlich, niemand mag einen Arschlecker. Wir sind hier nicht bei einem Kaffeekränzchen bei Omi, also kannst du dein gefaktes Lächeln sein lassen und dich ganz normal benehmen. Manieren und Höflichkeit sind hier die Schlüsselwörter. * Technischer Schnick-Schnack. Ich weiß, ich weiß. Dieser Song von deinem MP3-Player bringt so richtig Stimmung auf und natürlich müssen all deine Freunde über den Live-Stream zu schauen, aber hier musst du leider Bye-Bye zu all deinen geliebten technologischen Krims-Krams sagen. Das heißt: Kein Laptop, Smartphone, Kamera, IPad, etcetera. Glaub mir, dass was du später dort auffinden könntest, willst du gar nicht sehen. Ort und Zeit Hast du alles? Gut, dann können wir ja weitermachen. Bevor wir mit dem eigentlichen Ritual anfangen, werden zuerst einige Vorbereitungen erfüllt. Hierbei spielt besonders der Ort und die Zeit eine bedeutende Rolle. Was die Zeit angeht, so beginnt das eigentliche Ritual um drei Uhr morgens in der Nacht des abnehmenden Sichelmondes. Um die richtigen Vorbereitungen zu treffen, sollte man jedoch früher kommen. Versucht möglichst am Tag vorher noch etwas Schlaf zu finden, damit ihr nicht komplett übermüdet seid. Dies könnte nämlich verheerende Folgen mit sich bringen. Zurück zum Ort: Am besten ist natürlich ein Platz, wo ihr komplett in Ruhe gelassen werdet, somit wäre das eigene Kinderzimmer bei Mutti vielleicht nicht die beste Voraussetzung. Bedenkt dabei, dass ihr Kerzen benutzt, also sollte der Raum (welcher am besten schon den Spiegel besitzt) keinen Feueralarm haben, außer ihr wollt das plötzlich die Feuerwehr bei euch klopft. Eine Garage oder ein nicht mehr benutztes Gebäude sind idealer, wobei ihr hier den Spiegel selber mitbringen müsst. Durchführung # Dort angekommen nehmt ihr die Sprühdose und malt damit eine Teufelsfalle an den von euch gewählten Platz. Klingt lächerlich, besonders da es ein beliebtes Zeichen von Supernatural ist, aber die Wirkung bleibt. Ihr müsst hierbei beachten, dass die Spitze des Pentagramms zum Spiegel zeigen wird. Falsch herum würdet ihr den Drudenfuß zeichnen, welches sich negativ für eure eigene Sicherheit auswirken würde. Macht es einfach nicht. # Nun platziert ihr erst mal den Spiegel an den von euch gewählten Platz. Er kann gegen eine Wand oder an eine Säule gelehnt sein. Vorzugsweise wäre es natürlich, wenn er selbst stehen könnte. # Der nächste Schritt dreht sich um die Puppe. Mithilfe von Faden und Nadel müsst ihr den Mund der Puppe 'zunähen'. Gebt euch hier genügend Mühe und fangt zur Not vom Neuen an, falls es beim ersten Mal nicht so prima gelingt. # Platziert die Puppe vor dem Spiegel mit dem Gesicht zu euch. Die Puppe soll euch anschauen. # Ist dies erledigt, so kommt das Salz ins Spiel. Ihr müsst eine 1cm dicke Schicht um das Pentagramm und den Spiegel ziehen. Besonders wichtig hierbei ist, dass die Linien ununterbrochen sind. Dieser Salzkreis stellt eure Schutzbarriere dar. Lehnt der Spiegel gegen die Wand, so zieht die Salzlinie bis zu dieser durch. Achtet dabei, dass die Linien keine Lücken haben und direkt bis zur Wand gehen. Es empfiehlt sich als zusätzliche Schutzmaßnahme einen weiteren Salzkreis nur für euch zu ziehen, in dem ihr während des Rituals sitzen werdet. # Tretet in den Salzkreis und platziert nun die Kerzen. Eine Kerze kommt hinter den Spiegel, zwei andere befinden sich ebenso seitlich hinter den Spiegel. Zwei weitere kommen seitlich vor dem Spiegel. Die letzte Kerze, diese sollte am stärksten brennen, stellt ihr vor die Puppe. # Schalte alle Lichter aus und zünde die Kerzen an. # Nimm nun den Lippenstift und male das Naraka-Zeichen in eine Ecke des Spiegels. (Es ist praktisch unmöglich dieses Sigel im Internet zu finden, da ansonsten jeder Vollidiot zum Spaß eine Tür für ungewünschte Gäste öffnen kann.) Zuerst wird ein Kreis gemalt, dieser wird mit einem Strich durch die Mitte geteilt. In die linke Hälfte wird ein abnehmender Sichelmond skizziert, in die rechte Hälfte ein zunehmender Mond. Außerhalb des Kreises wird im Norden ein Dreieck mit der Spitze nach unten gezeichnet. Östlich des Kreises wird eine Art 'Wolke' gemalt. Im Süden eine kleine Flamme. Im Westen drei Wellen. Drum herum malt man zum Schluss ein Viereck, um es endgültig abzuschließen. # Mit der Beendigung dieses Siegels öffnet sich das Portal, wodurch der Durchtritt des Wesens möglich ist. Verlasse sofort den Salzkreis und setz dich vor den Spiegel. Pass auf, dass du währenddessen die Barriere nicht beschädigt hast. # Letzer Schritt. Jetzt müssen wir unseren Gast zu uns einladen. Schließe die Augen und atme tief ein. Bleib ruhig. Sage die folgenden Sätze in einer lauten, klaren Stimme. "Ego sum hic expectantes vos. Princeps mendacium, veni ad me." Haltet eure Augen nun weiter geschlossen, bis ihr einen Blick auf euch spürt. Öffnet sie wieder und schaut in den Spiegel. Weitere Informationen zur Durchführung Glückwunsch, wenn ihr es so weit gebracht habt. Nachdem ihr eure Augen geöffnet habt, sollte anstatt eures Spiegelbildes eine fremde Person vor euch sitzen. Da Satan seine Gestalt verändern kann, wird er eine Form annehmen, die auf euch besonders reizend wirken wird, um euch in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Ist ja logisch. Stellt euch vor da würde ein rothäutiger Kerl mit Ziegenbart, Dreizack und Ziegenhufen euch charmant zuzwinkern. Kein schöner Gedanke, eh? Da will man doch gleich die Flucht packen. Außerdem ist er recht Eitel und will dies natürlich unter Beweis stellen. Das Aussehen der Gestalt variiert je nach der sexuellen Orientierung und des persönlichen Geschmacks. So sehen die meisten Männer eine junge, blonde Frau in knapper Kleidung mit einem mysteriösen Lächeln und... naja ihr wisst schon. Frauen hingegen sehen ihren eigenen Idealtyp. Es kann jedoch auch sein, dass er die Gestalt einer Person annimmt die euch sehr nahe steht, wie bspw. eure Großmutter, eure/r Geliebte/r, etc. In seltenen Fällen, wenn der Beschwörer asexuell und keine tiefen, sozialen Beziehungen zu seiner Familie und/oder Mitmenschen hat, bleibt sein Spiegelbild aufrecht und der Teufel benutzt dieses dann. Das einzige was immer gleich bleibt, sind seine Augen. Sie sind nicht blutig rot, wie man es sich so gerne vorstellt, sondern in einem eisigen hellblau. So kühl, dass man glaubt, das Blut gefriere in den eigenen Adern. Schaue ihm niemals zu lange in die Augen. Ihr müsst am Anfang ruhig bleiben und ihn das Gespräch beginnen lassen. Beobachtet ihn und seine Bewegungen, lasst ihn niemals aus den Augen. Er wird zuerst zur Puppe greifen und diese begutachten. Wenn er fertig ist, dann wird er ihren zugenähten Mund aufschlitzen und sie wieder vor die Kerze setzten. Jedoch mit dem Rücken zu sich, wodurch dich nun beide Puppen anschauen. Jetzt kannst du ihn verstehen, wenn er mit dir spricht. Hättest du vorher den Mund nicht zugenäht, so würde er mit dir in Enochian sprechen. Nicht nur würdest du kein Wort verstehen, sondern seine mächtige Stimme würde für dich viel zu komplex zum Verarbeiten klingen. Es würde sich für dich anfühlen, als ob dein Trommelfell gleich platzt. Nimmst du ein Stofftier für das Ritual, so verwandelt er sich in das entsprechende Wesen und zerstört alles auf der anderen Seite des Spiegels. Anschließend wird er dich anspringen wollen, wodurch das Glas zerbricht und die Kerzen augenblicklich erlöschen. Hast du vorher einen Schutzkreis um dich selbst gezogen, so bleibe bis Morgengrauen darin und suche am nächsten Morgen die Kirche auf. Bitte einen Priester dich zu segnen und erneut zu taufen. Bleibe die Nächte in der Kirche verharrend, reise nur am Tag. Bleibe nie länger an einem Ort als unbedingt nötig. Hast du keinen Schutzkreis um dich gezogen, ... dann bete zu Gott das er Erbarmen mit deiner Seele hat. Er wird sich nun, da die 'Sprachbarriere' überwunden wurde, bei dir vorstellen und frage was du von ihm verlangst. Grüße ihn zurück und bleibe dabei stets höflich. Es schadet nie ihn besser bei Laune zu halten und nicht unnötig zu verärgern. Man sieht sich nämlich immer zweimal im Leben. Beim Grund seines Erscheinens musst du vorsichtig sein. Sag nicht einfach "Ich wollt mal kurz mit dir plaudern.", das empfindet er als eintönig und langweilig. Er wird dich so tief in ein Gespräch verwickeln, dass du deine ganze Umgebung vergisst und nur noch auf ihn achten wirst. Später wird er einfach ohne einen Grund aufstehen und aus dem Spiegel verschwinden. Du selbst wirst alleine zurückbleiben. Selbst wenn du am Morgen auf die Straßen gehst, wird dir niemand entgegenkommen. Während du mit ihm geredet hast, hat er dich nämlich in 'das große Nichts' befördert. Eine Parallelwelt, in der es keine lebende Seele außer dir gibt. Eine Ewigkeit für dich ganz alleine. Nicht mal dein Spiegelbild ist dir geblieben. Um genau das zu verhindern sag stattdessen "Ich möchte mit dir/Ihnen/Euch (je nachdem was für euch in diesem Moment angenehmer wirkt) das Frage-Antwort-Spiel spielen." Jedermann weiß, dass der Teufel nichts lieber tut als sich Glücksspielen hinzugeben. Das Frage-Antwort-Spiel Die Regeln sind simple und einfach zu merken. Er beginnt das Spiel indem er euch eine Frage stellt. Es kann alles sein: Von wissenschaftlich zu persönlich. Eure Aufgabe ist es die Frage richtig zu beantworten. Es ist nicht schlimm, wenn eure Antwort falsch ist oder ihr sogar lügt, da er genau dasselbe tun wird. Das bedeutet wiederrum, ihr wisst nie wann er die Wahrheit sagt und wann nicht. Danach seid ihr mit den Fragen stellen dran. Überlegt euch die Fragen gut und stellt keine, zu denen ihr die Antwort lieber nicht wissen wollt. Außerdem müsst ihr darauf achten, dass selbst der Teufel nicht alles wissen kann. Woher soll er den auch wissen, was das Heilmittel für AIDS ist oder wann genau nun der Dritte Weltkrieg ausbrechen wird. Nach einer Runde werden die Ergebnisse diskutiert. Seid dabei vorsichtig, denn er wird versuchen eure Aufmerksamkeit von eurem eigentlichen Ziel zu lenken und stattdessen in unnötige Diskussionen zu verstricken. Diese dienen um mehr aus euch zu erfahren und eure Person zu analysieren. Er findet somit all eure Schwächen heraus, um diese später gegen euch zu nutzen. Sagt somit so wenig wie möglich über euch. Fragt ihn nicht über seine Verbannung aus dem Himmel. Er wird daraufhin sein Gesicht abreißen und euch eine abscheuliche Fratze zeigen. Sein vorher so reizendes Erscheinungsbild wird sich in die fürchterlichste Gestalt verwandeln und euch aus Horror erstarren lassen. Trotz aller Sicherheitsvorkehrungen wird er den Spiegel zerstören und langsam aus ihn kriechen. Er wird eure arme, erbärmliche Seele in Stücke reißen und verschlingen. Nur eure leere Hülle wird von der Polizei gefunden werden. Fragt ihn auch nicht, ob ihr sein wahres Antlitz sehen dürft. Er war und ist immer noch der erste erschaffene Engel Gottes, selbst wenn er gefallen ist. Den Legenden nach soll Luzifer, der Lichtbringer, die schönste Erscheinung in unserem bekannten Universum sein. Wenn er sich euch zeigt, so werden eure Augen aus euren Höhlen zerfließen und sich eure Haare grau färben. Eure eigenen Schreie werden euch gehörlos machen. Ihr werdet am nächsten Tag stumm, taub und blind aufgefunden. Bis zu euren letzten Lebenstage, werdet ihr in euren eigenen Körper gefangen sein. Unfähig noch etwas zu fühlen außer komplette Furcht. Angst davor, dass er wieder kommt und endlich euch komplett mit sich nimmt. Das Spiel beenden Passt auf, dass ihr die Zeit nicht vergisst. Ihr müsst noch vor Sonnenaufgang mit dem Spiel aufhören und den Teufel wieder zur Hölle jagen. Je näher der Morgen graut, desto mehr wird er sich bemühen euch weiter zum Reden zu bringen. Er wird während des ganzen Spieles versuchen so viel wie nur möglich über euch zu erfahren. Er wird all eure tiefesten Ängste herausfinden und wenn die Zeit kommt, euch dort treffen wo es weh tun wird. Hört ihm nicht zu. Zuerst müsst ihr euch für seine Teilnahme bedanken und ihn nun bitten wieder zu gehen. Natürlich wird er sich weigern oder durch weitere Fragen das Ende hinauszögern wollen. Das müsst ihr aber ignorieren und einfach mit der Prozedur weiter machen. Sagt nun in einer festen, überzeugten Tonlage: "Ite in domum suam. Infernum vocat te." Er wird euch verschmitzt anlächeln und nach der Kerze vor sich greifen. Die Flamme wird sich in seinen Augen spiegeln, bevor er sie mit einen einzigen Atemzug löschen und zurückstellen wird. Gleichzeitig gehen sämtliche anderen Kerzen im Spiegel aus und die Oberfläche verfärbt sich in ein undurchschaubaren, gräulichen Ton. Jetzt müsst ihr schnell handeln. Nehmt den Lippenstift und kreuzt das Naraka-Zeichen durch. Somit wird das Portal wieder geschlossen. Geht danach sofort wieder aus dem Salzkreis raus und nehmt den Weihrauch bzw. die Myrre hervor. Zündet sie an und probiert den Rauch möglichst zum Spiegel zu fächeln. Dadurch sollen niedrigere, bösartige Präsenzen ausgeräuchert werden, welche sich vielleicht innerhalb der kurzen Zeit des geöffneten Portals hinausgeschlichen haben. Bleibt außerhalb des Salzkreises und pustet nacheinander die Kerzen aus. Seid vorsichtig, dass ihr die Schutzbarriere noch nicht beschädigt. Verlasst anschließend den Raum bzw. das Gebäude. Kehrt erst am Nachmittag zurück um eure Sachen nacheinander aufzuräumen. Der Spiegel und das Spiegelbild sollte wieder normal sein. Nehmt die Puppe (öffnet NICHT ihren Mund) und besprüht sie später mit Weihwasser. Ihr könnt sie jemanden schenken, denn ihr nicht ausstehen könnt oder selbst behalten. Wenn ihr das Besitzrecht abgebt, so seid ihr vor möglichen Folgen nicht betroffen. Behaltet ihr die Puppe, müsst ihr sie gut aufbewahren und aufpassen, dass die Fäden am Mund unbedingt erhalten bleiben. Sollten sich diese lösen, so kann kein Engel auf dieser Welt euch vor Grauen bewahren und kein Exorzist das Übel von euch nehmen. Während des Gesprächs mit dem Teufel hat dieser die Puppe auf seiner Seite 'geöffnet', wodurch seine Energie in diese reintreten konnte. Die Puppe auf eurer Seite hatte den Mund geschlossen, um zu verhindern das genau diese Energien euch schaden. Wollt ihr die Puppe beseitigen, so zieht einen Salzkreis und legt die Puppe in die Mitte. Steckt sie danach in Flammen und wartet so lange, bis die Puppe nur noch aus Asche besteht. Löscht gegebenfalls das Feuer mit Weihwasser. Reinigt den Spiegel, sammelt die Kerzen ein und fegt das Salz zusammen. Ihr habt das Ritual beendet. Kategorie:Ritual Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Dämonen